


400 Miles to Somewhere

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Angst, Coda 13x1, Feels, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Short where Dean's dealing with the loss of Cas. Can be read as slash or gen.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	400 Miles to Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Drive

Getting away had always been how Dean dealt with emotions. And now, it seems the only way to deal with the conflicts burrowing in and making a mess of his chest. His heart hurt and no, he was not going to talk to anybody about it, damn it!

The world is seemingly out to make the Winchesters' suffer. First it was with his Mom. Then, his Dad, Sammy, his Dad again. Somewhere along the line Cas came into the equation. And somewhere along the line Dean and Sam began to care about him like family. 

But life has always been fucked up and if Dean didn't know any better he would say that God— Chuck— was screwing with them. Cas was gone for good now. And all that was left was Jack. Jack— the boy who shouldn't be allowed to live. 

Part of Dean not attempting to off him every second of every day is because of Sam's insistence. Another part is because Jack seems like a good kid, even though Dean knows how it will end. But perhaps the biggest interference in his motivations is Cas. Cas just had to risk his life to protect this damn kid. And it pisses Dean the fuck off. Royally. He is fuming mad about it, and if Cas were still alive, he'd punch that asshole in the face for all the grief he put Dean through. 

But he's not. And that's where Dean is stuck: with a broken heart and a mess of feelings. He's got to figure something out. So he does what he knows best. He drives. 

And he drives, and he drives, and he drives some more. He's probably clocked over 400 miles when Sam calls him. He pulls over as he’s answering the phone.

"Dean!"

"Heya, Sammy."

"Dean, where the fuck are you?"

"Ah," he scratches his head while he looks around. "Somewhere in Nebraska, about to hit Colorado, I think."

There's a loud sigh on the other end. "What are you doing?"

"Driving, Sammy. You know, it's a thing that humans do to get from point A to point B."

"And where is this point B? Do you have any idea where you're driving to?" Dean imagines his little brother's face all scrunched up in concern and smiles a little while looking down at his feet.

"Nope. And I don't need to. I just need to go for a bit and clear my head."

"Driving isn't going to bring him back, Dean."

Dean knows, but the truth stabs at his heart anyway. He is silent while he catches his breath from the phantom pain. "I know, Sammy. But I just gotta do something and you're not going to let me take care of Jack, and fuck— we still don't know anything that can take him down."

"... And somehow you thought leaving your little brother alone with a terrifying nephilim was a good idea?"

"No! Definitely not, but logically, you seem the best person to leave him with." Dean kicks at a rock.

Sammy doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have to. They both understand the time Dean spends away will decrease the tension and perhaps increase Jack’s willingness to work with them. And until they can find a way to destroy Jack, it’s easier to keep him on their side and with them.

“Sammy, I’ll be back. And I won’t take forever. I just…”

“You need a minute. I get that. Just… be safe, Dean.”

“Yea-h,” Dean’s voice breaks as the emotions he was trying to suppress resurfaced. He disconnects from Sam and tears pool in his eyes. Dean refuses to let them spill over and rapidly blinks them away, sniffing once to clear his nasal passages. He shoves his phone in his pocket, opens baby’s door, and settles in for at least another 400 miles away from his emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
